Butterfly Diagnosis
by PotterFan318
Summary: Our favorite partners at the 99 are working out some of the weird attraction that seemed to be becoming more and more evident since their "date". (sorry for the cheese title. I seriously can't think of anything for this so far, but I wanted to post this. comment with any alternate suggestions.)
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Here Goes.

Amy looked over at Jake.

_SHIT_.

The detective thought, as she looked at her partner. Since the "date" well since the stake out on the roof, Amy had been looking over her desk at her partner more and more.

He was the same. He wore a tie and jeans about forty percent of the time, the closest thing to regulation he seemed to manage. He referenced her non-existent social life. He still laughed at her at every opportunity he had. He was still her partner who was so childish that she wondered several times a day how he kept his job when he acted in such a manner—knowing full well that she would not be able to pull half the crap Jake Peralta did. Regardless of all of this, her eyes were drawn to his Filipino garbage dump—sometimes referred to as his desk—more and more each day. Whenever she would, making sure her partner did not notice her. However, being Amy Santiago she was not stealthy, she knew her weaknesses, she just would never express them to anyone aloud. Jake caught her several times. Whenever caught, he would make a snide remark or give her a goofy smile.

_Damn it._ She was going insane.

The last time their eyes met, her stomach jumped. It felt as though a hundred butterflies were set off in her lower abdomen, or as though she was riding on a roller coaster downhill at high speeds. But with no illness found on WebMD about butterfly sensation in the stomach, and she was sitting in her desk chair, she knew the only thing that could induce this new sensation was the idiot sitting in front of her.

_Well_…she thought with a sense of dread and interest, _this will be different_.

I'm not so sure about this. I have been reading everything for this fandom on the site, and there is not enough! So, even though I consider myself, an ok to not so great writer; I wanted to add to this fandom. Please comment, I swear I am not a comments whore, I just genuinely want some feed back on this. Tell me if the are IC or if the story sucks ETC. I have a couple ideas of where this will go in the future chapters. I have a bit more written but I want to hear from you guys first. Thanks for reading.

~C


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

_I wonder if Terry does steroids_. Jake thought, looking around the bullpen at the sergeant who was standing talking to Boyle at his desk. _The man is at least seven times the size of Boyle…_ _Boyle. _

_Boyle was wrong_. Jake argued with himself, for what seemed like the millionth time since his friend had dropped that particular truth bomb. It seemed like he had to do reassurances of this fact every time anything close to that specific event came close to his mine.

_You pulled girls pigtails because it was easy and fun_. He affirmed. Moving his gaze down to the mountain of paper work that he had yet to fill out.

Jesus, the Vance case, god he thought that must have been done in early January. That was bad even for him, to be three weeks late on paper work processing.

He wanted to be a cop, so he could kick ass and be awesome, not so that he could describe crime scenes, and evidence and whatever else you were supposed to put on them, the date?

UGH, Jake thought looking up to see Santiago looking at him.

"Oh Santiago I know I ooze masculinity and you can't help but look. Want me to strike a pose?" he said to his partner, who looked ready to burst with frustration.

_Job well done sir_, Jake congratulated himself. See Boyle, I enjoy watching her jaw tense and her eyes narrow; it's fun. He was satisfied for the time being, the little bit of joy he got from bothering the straight laced detective, gave him the drive to finish his paper work for the first week of January.

Looking back up at his partner, _maybe I should make it a game. Two points if you make her roll her eyes, bonus if she hits you._ This thought process continued in lieu of paper work.

~99~

"Oh Santiago I know I ooze masculinity and you can't help but look. Want me to strike a pose?" Jake said with the self-assured smile, the one Amy had come to know far too well in their two-year partnership.

_This cannot be happening. _She thought clenching her jaw and narrowing her eyes in what she hoped to be a severely pissed off look to her partner.

_She liked an idiot_. If she was anyone else, she would have probably flirted with him for that comment, then her train of thought stopped honing in on one part.

_FLIRT WITH PERALTA ON PURPOSE_. She was trying not to hyperventilate at the notion of thinking of ways to flirt with her partner.

She put her head down and continued with her paper work. Maybe if she buried herself in documents she wouldn't get a chance to think of the man-child sitting at his desk six feet away.

I realized that just giving you readers one chapter wasn't enough, and I know this is short(so was the first), and if people would like me to continue, Just let me know, and I will write longer chapters, and such. thanks for reading

~C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Game's a Foot

**Don't own Brooklyn Nine nine just borrowing them, and putting my own spin on things. **

Peralta: 19

Santiago: Still has no idea Jake is playing a game at her expense.

Day 6

Jake entered the break room where Amy was reading a cold case.

_Shit should I be upping my game? Can't have Santiago not only know she is better than me but her numbers be higher,_ Jake thought a sense of panic and competition within him.

_Nah_ he shrugged off, _that's for tomorrow today he thought he need to pick up some points_, he had not made her pissed off in about _wow was it really six hours_, he was seriously slacking.

Amy sat at the table eating a sandwich she had bought from the deli down the street, and some fruit.

"Whatcha reading" Jake cooed from behind the brunette.

"Go away" she said not missing a beat or looking up from the case file.

"Aw…you don't mean that!" he said sitting down next to the woman, who was doing an impressive job of ignoring him. That was when brilliance struck Detective Jake Peralta. He reached out and took a bite of the sandwich she had just set down, tearing at the bread with an animalistic sort of vigor to it.

"Seriously Peralta" she whined looking back up at him chewing loudly, with the intention of being impolite.

"Ugh gross" she said slapping his arm, and going back to work.

"That was good." Jake said still feeling the warmth radiating up his arm where she had hit him. _That was new_, Jake thought and quickly went back to the task at hand.

"Shut up you have mustard on your face." She pointed out.

Wiping it on his sleeve without thinking, a small yellow stain now on his forearm. He was too caught up. Guys in chick lit get butterflies, and such, not real people, he thought wondering _if the feeling of...well forget it that was just a weird rash or something_.

_21 points strong_, mission success?

~99~

Peralta: 46 points

Amy: Thoroughly pissed off

Day 13, of one of Jake's new favorite pass times brought them canvassing an apartment complex.

They were tracking some curious criminal activity in the complex. It seemed as though a lot of brake ins had occurred over the past two weeks. The detectives were assigned to look around and see if anything was going on, helping out the robbery squad.

The robbers were going in and out of the complex at random times, stealing large amounts of cash in the apartments, the tenants seemed to always have such extreme quantities on hand at the time of the robberies. The theory at the moment was kids breaking in at random, and finding that these specific people had a lot of money, on hand, but that was the theory. The next theory was drugs, but narcotics said that none of the victims have been associated with any of the drugs, and none of them at a sheet. It was turning into a weird case, so the Captain sent out Jake and Amy to be fresh eyes on the case. So the fresh eyes went out to the (okay part of Brooklyn) to see what was going on and to see if they could shed some light on the case.

Amy knew all of his tricks to try to bug her while out in the field, or quite frankly in the station as well, she decided to be the bigger person and roll her eyes and bear his singing and embarrassing pseudonyms.

Jake had been racking up the standard eye roll points for the better part of the past hour. They were getting nowhere with the tenants, and they were just as stumped as the robbery detectives were when captain Holt asked for the assistance of the pair this morning. Now at ten of twelve he was sick of the weirdoes in this neighborhood, so he was going to try harder to gain some points. Self-competition for competition sake. He was going to throw her off.

"Hello sir, I am Detective Peralta and this is my partner," He watched as Amy readied herself for the next joke. "Detective Santiago, we were wondering if you have seen anything different around the building lately?" Jake asked seriously.

'Nah bro" the twenty something man said as he attempted to shut the door on the pair.

"Are you sure" Santiago said with her foot placed in such a way that the door would not close, so that she could continue. "Any cars out of place? Any people who have been showing up a lot lately?"

"Sorry lady, no" the kid said slamming the door and effectively stopping the conversation.

"Well that was productive," Santiago mumbled.

"Come on he was the last guy we had to do let's go tell Holt that we genuinely didn't see anything, and get some lunch." Jake said with a smile. A smile that made Amy heart actually speed up, which frustrated her to no end.

_Come on_ she thought trying to will her pulse down to a normal rate.

~99~

Peralta 46

Santiago confused

Day 14

He was being pleasant. Amy thought. Not that he was always a goof ball, but he usually did something by now. It had been a day and a half.

She liked the guy sure, but this was getting out of control, what the heck was he going to pull? He was pleasant and doing his work, and only asking questions to her relevant to work. He had not mentioned a sex tape even though she had purposely set him up by saying she was "frustrated and unsatisfied" with his notes on a case, and nothing. He said nothing at all. NOTHING AT ALL! Something was up, Amy knows this for sure.

~99~

Peralta 46

Santiago: increasingly suspicious

Day 15

"What the heck, Jake?" she hissed over at her desk mate.

"Yes, Amy?" He said with a pleasant smile, too sugary sweet for her partners face.

"What are you trying to pull?" She said with an edge to his voice.

"Nothing, partner, what have you…" Jake said

"No, what are you doing? What is going on?" she said trying not to bring attention to herself as she looked in the squad room.

"I haven't done anything" he said a mischievous innocence on his face that just set her off even more.

"I am going to ask you once more, Jake," she looked him straight in the eye, "What did you do?"

"Nothing Amy, I was just being nice to you?" He laughed, "well who knew that you were going to react in such way to kindness from me!" he added in sarcastically, a toothy smile spreading across his face.

"Damn it Jake," narrowing her eyes with laser precision on her partner, stomping off in his direction, hitting him with a case file for good measure on the way out of the bullpen.

_He hit the trifecta, Job well done Jake_.

**A/N: There is an actual story I promise I am ramping up to it, I have it all mapped out. I hope you enjoy this bit of silliness and fluff.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys, they were great. This is a crazy long chapter, I'm really impressed with myself that I have doubled the length of the story now! I hope you guys like it! Keep me updated about what you like and what you don't! Thank you all for the support and help with my story.

Don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

Chapter 4: Oh No He Did'ent

Chapter 4

Jake had been on the case for a week and a half now. He had forgotten about the game to annoy Amy; he just ate, slept, thought, breathed, this case. The case was a robbery homicide of a man Joseph Fleming.

Fleming was found shot in the chest, by his cleaning lady, early on Thursday morning. When uniforms and crime technicions got to the scene, upon their initial inspection, the entire apartment had been wiped clean of prints and DNA. Not even a trace of Fleming living there himself. The second dead end came when canvasing the neighbors, none of them heard a gunshot, and no one had seen anyone coming in or out of the apartment complex out of the ordinary. The door man assured the detectives that there were no maintenance workers, repair men, or instillation guys who came in that day, a story corroborated by the tenants of the building, explaining that none of them had, had any work done in their homes.

The next logical step was to check out the tenants who lived in the building. A search bringing up a lot of unpaid parking tickets, and one tenant with a criminal record in armed robbery, who had recently came out of prison. Clearly this man, Nicholas Richards, was now their prime suspect, but this prime suspect had an alibi. Bringing the detective back to square one.

Next Jake thought had been thought to be a hit, however looking into the background of the man was an elementary school teacher in the neighborhood, who had come from a wealthy family, he supplemented his income with a trust fund to afford the apartment in the nice side of town on a school teachers salary. He had no priors, he had no enemies, he was beloved by everyone, and there was no obvious reason to kill this man.

With this information sitting in front of him Jake was stumped, continuing with other cases, and police work, but always falling back on this ridiculous crime. He stayed late, pouring over statements, and evidence, and getting in earlier trying to put this case to rest, and justice to be served. It was not until Thursday, seven days after they had found Fleming shot in his apartment when the ballistics report had came in. It was a big break, the sort of break in the case an exhausted over worked Jake Peralta needed to regroup and plow through the information set out in front of him. The gun the same make and model that one Nicholas Richards, had registered in his name.

Upon re-interviewing some of the residents and some others, everything was falling into place.

The crime scene guy had called the same morning saying he found a partial print, going through the apartment again, asking if Jake had a suspect to match it to, not being enough on its own to be matched in the system. The fingerprint traced back to the original suspect, Nicholas Richards.

Jake was elated, he was practically singing, actually scratch that he was skipping and singing throughout the precinct. Singing a made up tune to the Spiderman theme song. "Jake's the man, Jake's the man, he gets the collar wherever he can, shoots his gun, flashes his badge cleans the streets of criminal trash." The final piece of the puzzle he had been searching for. The correct caliber gun registered to the suspect, his prints at the scene, and a criminal record of armed home invasions, they had him. Boyle, Diaz, and Santiago, along with himself, would take the guy in. It was what they needed to make the arrest.

The four detectives of the nine-nine were going to storm the door when they heard it. The worst phrase, any detective can hear.

"Don't worry guys, I got it from here." Said the deep voice of none other than the worst officer of the NYPD, the Vulture.

Jake was shaking in anger. He could not believe that he would steep so low to grab this case from him. The major crimes team stormed the apartment, and arrested the man, bringing him in for questioning.

"Don't worry Peralta, I am here to keep that giant white ass safe." Detective Pembroke said slapping Jake, and winking at Santiago. "Keeping it tight, ma"

And without a response from the four detectives, major crimes left the building with the suspect in tow, with iron clad evidence of his involvement in the crime, brought together by the detectives of the Ninety-ninth precinct. The Vulture had not lifted a finger on the case, but was about to get all of the credit.

"Seriously!" He yelled slamming his clenched fists onto the steering wheel. It was all he could manage on the ride back to the precinct.

"What is up with that guy?" Rosa said, from the passenger seat, as both detectives glowered forward into the red break lights of traffic.

"He is the worst," she answering a question that didn't need to be asked, seething at the absolute amazing timing major crimes seemed to have—in regards to stealing cases from the competent detectives of the nine-nine.

Both just stewed, sitting in the cruiser on the way back to the precinct, fury palpable in the air of the vehicle.

They all arrived back at the precinct livid and outraged. Jake slamming his NYPD windbreaker on his desk, and throwing himself down in the chair, when Holt approached the team.

"I thought that you were going to make the arrest of Nicholas Richards, where is the suspect?"

"We were Vulture'ed sir" Boyle said anger ranging through his entire body arms flailing about.

"Major crimes came in at the end, and made the arrest, sir" Amy said lacking all usual enthusiasm she typically had when speaking to the stoic superior officer.

Jake had remained silent, he could not believe that a week and a half of work, doing all the interview, all the evidence finding, breaking apart the alibi, he could not believe he was not in an interrogation room right now finding out why the hell the guy robbed his neighbors house and shot the man. He knew that now there was another psychopath off the streets of his city, but he wanted the closure of being the one to put him behind bars. He wanted to be the one who laid out the evidence in front of the scumbag, and told him he would be going away this time for the rest of his pathetic life. He wanted to look into the man's eyes and know that he did something great for New York when he physically pulled that man off the streets. He wanted to be the one who took that crazy, disgusting man, who killed an elementary school teacher, and throw him in prison. The Vulture took that away from him, and he was justified in his anger.

He sat at his desk, body tensed and blood boiling, until a voice reached his consciousness.

"Captain is sending us home, a little early, being that it is Saturday, want to get a drink with us," she said looking at Jake with an empathic expression. He didn't respond words didn't seem to want to come out at the moment.

"Come on Jake, first round is on me." She said trying to cheer her partner up, pulling his desk chair away from his desk in an attempt to move him. Finally a smile pulled at his lips.

"Fine," he said feeling anger melt from his body, tension waning with one interaction with his partner.

_Nope that was a problem for another day_. Jake thought, the rising attraction to his partner still a sore and unresolved problem. Physically shaking his head to clear the unwanted thoughts, he looked back at Amy.

"Well those are my favorite words," a smile crossing his face, "Now what will I get when it is on Santiago's bill!" he said, "maybe some thousand year old scotch, that is so expensive." He said mischief creeping back in his demeanor, trying to regain himself, after that horribly frustrating experience.

"Oh god, never mind I take it back," she joked reaching for her coat, and starting for the exit.

"Boyle you coming?" Jake said over his shoulder.

"Nope, got a hot date—so, I can't! Sorry Jakie," he said excitement, quickly replacing the frustration that had plagued the happy man, twenty minutes prior.

"Good for you Boyle!" Jake said, excited that his friend was getting back on the horse, well, that he wasn't pestering Rosa anymore, because there was no chance in hell that was happening. A date is what the guy needed.

"Amy is buying I'm in" Gina said, mostly likely thinking of the most expensive drink with the most ridiculous name to pick out.

"I could use a free drink" Diaz said picking up the leather jacket, and walking out of the precinct with the pair, followed closely behind by Gina in pursuit of the bar down the street.

~99~

Amy got up to get the second round of drinks for herself and Peralta. Diaz who had stayed for one drink then excused herself, and Gina, drinking a large, and to Amy's chagrin expensive, brightly colored drink flirting with a group of men across the room, leaving herself and her partner, at the table chatting and drinking.

She looked over her shoulder at said drinking companion to see that he was talking on her cell phone.

_Nope, that was not good_, she panicked, and threw money on the bar and taking the beers back to the table where he idiot partner was sitting.

"Hello, Detective Always Wrong's phone, her handsome partner speaking how may I help you?" Jake said ignoring the glare that Amy was sending him.

He paused listening to the person on the other line.

"Oh so you are her only friend! I feel honored to be talking to you. I thought she had made you up" Jake laughed good naturedly, skillfully maneuvering away from Santiago who was lunging at him trying to retrieve her phone back.

"Oh well, Amy is very forgetful, and irresponsible," He said somberly.

_Shit_, Amy thought, she had plans tonight with Kiley, and her brother. It was the only night that the three of them could get together.

"Oh well you are at Amy's apartment" Jake said still fighting off, his attacker. "Amy, you really should remember your engagements," he said shaking his head, taking enjoyment out of torturing her.

When Amy could hear the familiar voice come out of her phone, "Just give her the phone Jake" listening to the caller he gave the phone back to his partner with the comment, " she seems nice? Is she hot?"

She rolled her eyes taking the proffered phone.

"Hey I am so sorry! We had a case, and…" Amy began only to be cut off from her best friend.

"If you are on a date with Jake, Frankie and I are totally okay with meeting another time." Kiley said to her best friend since middle school.

"What," Amy exclaimed, pretending to be outraged at the very notion that she would be out on a date with her partner. Her stomach flipped and the rollercoaster sensation came back. "We aren't on a date," she hissed into the phone, turning her back on the amused Peralta; trying to avoid embarrassment.

"Amy if you had plans we can just leave," an unreadable expression crossing his features. It seemed as though a flash of disappointment, quickly covered with a neutral expression melted on Jake's face.

"No," she felt compelled to say, but she didn't really want to go into why.

"Hey," Amy said to her friend on the phone, "How about you and Frankie come here, we can talk, here"

Kiley would see through the plan, knowing she wanted to stay with her partner, and when her best friend came, she would see that Amy liked him, a fact that she was just coming to terms with herself. When she heard mumbled conversation happening between the two on the other line.

"Are you with Frankie!" Amy said, upset that they were hanging out without her.

"Yes we were waiting for you! Outside of your house, bitch" she said to her best friend.

"Okay point taken." Amy said, then giving the address of the bar to her friends, and ending the phone call.

"Amy, you really didn't have to do that," A grateful Peralta said to Amy.

"What are partners for, but to get them drunk after Satan himself steals your arrest." She said sipping her beer smiling at him.

"This is true, that is why I keep you around." He said thoughtfully, taking a pull of his drink as well, smiling at her.

She knew what it was like to have worked so hard to have that jerk steal a case from you. It sucked. Last time it happened Jake had come to her apartment in the morning with breakfast, and she smiled thinking that is what she needed, now she was going to be here for Jake.

~99~

Amy's friends had arrived about twenty minutes after she got off the phone, or just in the middle of their third round. Amy waved over a tall dark haired man, dressed in distressed jeans stylish button up and blazer. His dark hair cropped hair parted to the side and styled in such a way that looked natural. Jake looked to the man's right to see an average height blonde, in jeans and boots, and some sort of shirt that he could not identify, but didn't really want to.

_She was pretty_. Jake concluded, but his train of thought stopped when Amy pushed away from the table to greet them, her leg making contact with his under the table, causing all thoughts of the pretty blonde to stop.

_What blonde_, Jake thought as the only things that seemed to pass through his head were of his partner's legs and why they were so far away now.

_He was in trouble, now! _There was no denying it.

"Guys this is my partner Jake," Amy said introducing the group, "Jake this is my brother Frankie, and Kiley" she said smiling at the pair, as they made introductions and shook hands.

~99~

He looked over at his partner, seeing her relaxed and just hanging out with her friends was a new side of her. She was not eager to be heard, she wasn't trying to one up anyone, and she just sat and laughed with the other two at the table.

Jake needed to stop staring at her so blatantly it would without doubt attract attention, and it was getting creepy. Taking a sip of his drink, that seemed to be full at all times, but that was good for the buzz he had going on.

"No! Stop that was once!" Amy yelled a little too loudly for a sober person to speak in doors, signifying that his partner was drunk.

"What? I want more embarrassing stories!" Jake said whining and pouting.

"In that case, how long do you have!" Frankie, her brother said, turning his full attention on the other man at the table.

It was a night full of heavy drinking, and so much material he could use against Santiago, when they woke up in the morning.

~99~

Amy woke up in her bed, spooned on both sides from two different people. Trying to pry her eyes open, and figure out what was going on. Turning away from the light coming in from the window, which seemed to be causing her an unbelievable amount of pain, coming face to face with the man who was beside her. It happened to be her goofy partner, who had his arm around her middle, and she had inadvertently turned into his embrace.

_Shit_. She thought_. How much did she have to drink last night?_

Peralta pulled her closer to him, as the other bedmate said in a deep voice.

"Amy stop moving around." A voice she immediately recognized at Frankie coming from behind her.

"Yeah Amy," Jake said into her hair, "stop moving," his eyes still shut, lips dangerously close to her skin. Her entire body was short-circuiting, in response to the close proximity to Jake.

She had to get out of there!

"I have to pee," She squeaked, and climbed over her brother, and stumbled out the door as quickly as her alcohol-affected brain would allow her to.

"Well… good morning drunkie" Kiley said smiling over the cup of coffee she had helped herself to. Amy collapsed at the kitchen island, head against the cool granite countertop, which seemed to be soothing the headache that pounded though her skull.

"I like him" the blonde said to her best friend. Amy couldn't comprehend the conversation, it seemed like any thought process was painful.

"What the hell did I drink?" she croaked, her mouth dry, and stomach nauseous.

"The correct question is what didn't you drink" She said a Cheshire smile spreading across the delicate features.

Amy groaned lying her head back down on the table, maybe if she didn't move she would begin to feel human again.

"Seriously, I like him. You should pursue that." Kiley said not dropping the subject, which Amy had assumed that she would drop. She looked up at her best friend, who was smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'll work on it" she mumbled, knowing that lying to her best friend about how she felt was not something that would go over well, let alone work out at all. The woman in front of her would see right through the bull shit.

"Okay, but honestly if you just planted one on the boy, I am pretty sure that would do it." Kiley said, reveling in the boy drama, like she was in high school again with her friend.

Amy smiled and sipped the coffee that her friend set out for her.

"Well I have to go," Kiley said looking at the florescent lights of the microwave clock—the same microwave as Holt, she thought proudly.

"Aw… well I had fun!" Amy said hugging her friend.

"Francis we are leaving!" Kiley yelled to the other Santiago who came stumbling in the other room with Jake behind him. The three friends said their good byes and Amy making promises that she would call that week. Jake telling each of them it was so nice to meet them, and thanked them for the material that he now possessed to make fun of her with.

After the hubbub of the two leaving the apartment, the two of them sat in contemplative silence, when Jake artfully broke the weird tension getting up moving around her kitchen.

"You have a nice bed Santiago," He said looking into her fridge for something to eat. "Also I do not appreciate not being able to be the little spoon," He said bright smile crossing his features. "Sometimes a guy just has to be held."

Amy rolled her eyes. Trying to figure out how they woke up in the same bed, with her older brother. When she heard her phone buzz from the other side of the room. Answering it with a quick, "Santiago,"

"Yes, Terry on our way."

"Oh…" Amy stuttered, "Nope just me, on the way I'll pick up Jake, because it is on the way, don't think about it bye" she finished closing her phone.

"That was smooth." He said laughing at his partner.

"Shut up" She said moving back to her bedroom. "We have been called in,"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just read an article that 99th Precinct is in Park Slope, Brooklyn. I know nothing about New York (aside from the few times I have been to visit) let alone Brooklyn, let alone a specific area of Park Slope, so I am going to look stuff up, and make stuff up, but honestly I'm really going to take A LOT of liberties, and just try to make my story flow and go in the way that I want it to. With that in mind, here is the next chapter.

Don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine

Chapter 5: The Family Business

The partners approached the precinct; Amy was actively trying to ignore Jake. He was telling her things that he found out about her last night. He was telling her stories about herself in middle school, and how she had been during high school. Stories about boys, and things that your siblings and close friends tell others to embarrass the person so much.

"And then Frankie told me that you dated the same guy!" He laughed. "How embarrassing for you!" Amy rolled her eyes not taking the bait, going around him to her desk, to drop off her stuff.

"He was cute," Amy said shrugging at her partner not giving him the reaction that he wanted, when the Captain came out of his door to greet the newcomers to the precinct.

"Santiago, Peralta my office." The captain said to the two top detectives.

Santiago smiled; and walked confidently to his office. Jake followed behind her, smiling at the way she was absolutely euphoric at the notice of the Captain.

"Yes Captain" Santiago beamed, elated that she was being singled out by her supervisor.

Her hangover seemingly disappeared when in the presence of her pseudo mentor.

"Sit" the captain said in his commanding tone.

"Last night, two officers were dispatched to a noise disturbance where the officers brought in party goers in for drug possession. They have found that one is Detective Santiago," Holt began.

Jake laughed at the statement. "I don't think so. Santiago had a wild night but I'm pretty sure that she didn't do drugs."

Amy gave him a death glare, not comprehending what was going on.

"Sir," She began.

"AMY!" A dark haired man said smiling down at the detective sitting in front of the Captain's desk.

"Emilio" She smiled at him trying to restrain herself from embracing her brother.

"Yes, Hello, detective, I was just beginning to tell our best team about the case," The captain said, and Amy smiled, a smile that displayed just how pleased she was at the complement. Her hard work was being acknowledged.

"Awww…. Good for you kid" Emilio joked, going to ruffle his little sister's head. She expertly maneuvered him; in a way only a sibling can know how to get away from their assailant.

Jake smiled, and ruffled her hair for the older Santiago earning him an elbow to the gut.

"Yes, well Detective Santiago would you bring Jake Peralta, and Amy Santiago up to speed."

"Yes, Captain Holt," he said turning to the team, when a man identical to him came through the door,"

Amy knew who the other man would be. Her other goof ball brother, his twin's partner. Those two never did anything apart.

"Oh right on time!" Emilio said. "This is my partner."

"Hi Amy?" The older man said giving his little sister the thumbs up and smiling, before joining his brother.

"Okay sorry for the interruptions, Captain Holt" One of the twins said, well Jake assumed they were twins because they were identical in every way. Brown eyes the same as Amy's, dark features, the same height, and had matching smiles plastered across their face.

With a nod from Holt the two continued, by introducing themselves.

"Well by the way for those who do not know us, I am Marco Santiago" the man who just entered the room said, and pointing to the other man, "And this is my partner Emilio Santiago," He said looking at the pair of detectives sitting in front of him.

"So are you Santiago's brothers, then?" Jake interjected.

"No relation" both said with a straight face, which earned them an eye roll from the youngest in their family. With a shake of her head, and a smile from her brothers, she said "Come on, get on with it guys? What is the case?"

Amy wanted them to get on with it; she didn't need to be associated with the three idiots for longer than she had to.

"Yes, was your name Alicia?" Emilio said regarding his sister.

Jake barked a laugh, which cause the captain to intervene.

"Detectives would we let them know what is going on, if you would not mind?" He said without any cadence of a question, just the threat to get back on track with informing his team.

"Oh, yes, sir," Marco said speaking up for the partners giving a genial smile to the older man. "Well, as we know you were investigating several B&Es a few weeks ago at the Park Street Apartments, all of which to this day remain unsolved."

Both of the detectives nodding remembering the weird circumstances of the break ins, however nothing more was coming in about it, so the cases went cold.

Emilio picked up where his brother left off. "Well the break ins have been linked to a drug ring we have been tracking." He said seriously.

"We have linked some of the dealers to that apartment complex, and some parties that the deals go down at occur at those apartments." He detailed.

"That explains the amount of cash they had at in their apartments'," Jake said making the leap before Amy, could think back to the case, and how it would correlate with drug dealings in the neighborhood.

"We have infiltrated the dealers, and plan to deconstruct the organization from the inside, to get at the suppliers, and the top guys in the organization," Marco continued seamlessly from where his partner left off. "We have been undercover with them for awhile now, explaining why we were at the party, that you guys broke up last night" The man said smiling at his little sister.

"Marc," Amy interrupted her brother, "As cool as this is, what does it have to do with Peralta and I?"

"Shhhh…Santiago this is a drug bust, so cool," He said pechantaly to her partner, "Continue please, ignore her she doesn't understand what cool means," He said waving a hand at her, " What kind of drugs are they dealing? Will you want us to go undercover also?" Jake said getting increasingly more and more excited at the prospect of a kick ass case, one he would not let that ass hole Pembroke take from him.

"We will get to that part, but its cool right?" Emilio said with the same excitement as Jake.

Amy put two and two together, Jake was exactly like them, good at what they do but had a laid back approach to police work, that she would never be able to do herself, but could respect because of the results that they got.

"We have hit a plateau in our work and we know that a big deal is coming in, we just need to know when and where, and all the work we have been doing is not getting us any closer to this information, and time is running out." Marco continued impressing upon the partners the importance of what they were doing.

"We believe that one of the officers in your precinct is feeding them information or may be involved with the operation." Marco said looking back at the Captain. "We began to hit road blocks when the break in's began to occur, this may not be true, but it is an angle that we have to peruse just incase, because'

"Your covers could be blown" Amy added to her brother's last sentiment.

They nodded.

"Now we brought the two of you in because we can trust you," Emilio continued, " Well Amy is blood, and loves the law way too much, to be involved in a drug operation, and honestly if you were I would just tell on you to mom, and she would come after you" Emilio said childishly trying to lighten the serious mood that had come into the office, even Holts facial expression twitched signifying a sort of emotion, which was not always definable.

"Well, we looked into your partners financials, and well they are a mess." Marco said looking at Jake, "Concluding there is absolutely no way that you are making any money from kickbacks from a huge drug operation,"

Jake nodded, and Amy agreed with that accurate portrayal of the financial ruins that would be Jakes bank statements and credit score.

"Yeah, I do not have any money" Jake said not very concerned, which always astonished Amy.

"What did you need with a tiger cub that rented by the hour?" Marco added, questioning Jake.

"That is actually a funny story," Jake said looking over at Amy, as he was about to tell him all about the 'worst date of Amy's life', Santiago cut him off.

"What do you need our help with?" she reiterated her earlier sentiment.

"Well," Marco said, "We want Jake to keep an eye out in the precinct, and report back to us on any odd behavior, or out of the ordinary happenings with the cops here. Also look at other drug activity around Park Street Apartments.

"We want you to keep track of the files on the break ins, make sure they aren't tampered with, and just keep an eye out around the station, Holt will be doing the same from his position."

Amy could see Jake visibly deflate, he was not one to ask for more desk work, but his observation skills would be an asset to anyone's team. And being a cool undercover opp, it kept his attention, regardless of being in the thick of it among the dealers or in the office sifting through paperwork, and watching his co-workers.

"As for Amy, we were going to try this something new," Marco continued.

"We are both backed into a corner about this and if you tell Ma we put you in a dangerous situation, she will without a doubt kill the both of us," Emilio added.

Amy opened her mouth to urge them for a third time to get on with it, when Emilio continuing cut her off.

"Amy," He looked at his younger sister with concern, "we have brought this up with the Captain, and he is behind the plan as long as you are. This decision is entirely up to you. I will completely understand if you say no" rambling on about nonsense until Amy gave him an incredulous look.

"Well we want to bring you to the next party on Friday." Marco said taking over from his partner. "We have two plans that we have in mind,"

"First being that with you there, it will be easy to tell if the police mole is there at the party. You know your co-workers better than we do and will be able to spot them." He said pausing.

"And the second," Amy said urging him to go on.

"Well the second is a last resort plan in a sense." He said, "Well, Luca, the drug dealer who we have gotten close to and is having the party Friday, has a bit of a weakness for the ladies. Strong willed, and dark haired, pretty girls" He said with a shy smile.

"The last people who brought him in got the information out of one of his girl friends at the time. With this in mind, we were hoping you could possibly get his attention, and then he would give up some information, however this was a long shot." Marco said.

"Yeah, Amy do you know how to attract men," Jake said with a laugh at his partner.

"Peralta," Holt warned.

"Well that is not the only plan we have," Marco said to the detective, "We are mostly trying to possibly spot the police mole."

Once they stopped, Amy was deep in thought. It was an incredibly dangerous plan, and it could blow their covers, but if it was going to help her city, she was in, without a doubt.

"Are you guys in?" Emilio asked the two of them hopeful that they could count on the other two detectives to help them on the case.

"Yes," Amy said without hesitation. Garnering a look from each of the other men in the room.

"Amy," Jake said softly, worried for his partner's safety, "You should think a little more on this." Care and compassion filling his words, with each syllable he spoke to her.

"Nope I am in, if it is going to help, and they have done the necessary research and have weighted out the risks against the rewards which, I know for a fact they did or they would not be wasting our time or even telling us about this, I know I should do it." She said confidently.

Her brothers grinned, the captain nodded his approval, and Jake was fidgeting in his seat.

"Captain how should we proceed with our case load." She asked the superior officer, not waiting for anyone to put up a fight. She was going to go undercover, that was final.

Someone please help me change my title! I REALLY REALLY don't like it and I really want to change it. I thought that I would have made up a new one by now. However that is not the case. If you feel so inclined please give me a shout out with your ideas. Send me a pm, or put it out there in the reviews, I am super serious I am so blocked on what to call this and I am really getting frustrated with the title I stupidly choose. Hope you liked this chapter next one will be coming soon. Also I could not help but make the 21 Jump Street reference, it was too easy.

~C


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry I never intended to go this long without updating. Oops, but you know work, classes, midterms, and on top of that I got SUPER sick. Blah…but all I wanted to say is that I will not go this long without updating again…or maybe I will, but I have no intention to do that again. Thanks for the reviews they were awesome, and all the people who have viewed this story. I think that fact is actually insane. Fun fact about this chapter, I wrote it on receipt paper and napkins, at my register at work…. so there is that! Well anyway, this is the next chapter, shorter than the last two but I will have the next one up in the next few days. God, I never thought I would be one to write long AN's…so without another rant about my life, this is the next installment of whatever you want to call it but officially as of right now it is the butterfly diagnosis. _

**Last thing, something we all know. I don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine. **

Chapter 6: How Hard Could It Be

Jake had been sitting at his desk thinking about the weekend. Meeting a lot of people in his partner's life was an interesting experience. Well, now and for a long time coming Jake had considered Amy more than just a colleague, and partner. Come to think of it, thinking of her in that way most likely happened when he stopped thinking of her as Santiago, and started to think of her as Amy.

_Wow_, Jake thought, deskwork brought out a contemplative side to him. That was probably bad, but with this new case he was going to be doing a lot more deskwork in the coming weeks. Sniffing out a mole in the precinct was not conducive to field work aka non-desk work.

_Hey_, he thought leaning back in his desk chair, far enough to look cool, not too far to fall on his ass; a science he had perfected in his years trying to look awesome doing paper work. He spun around looking as the uniforms, and other employees of the Nine-Nine came into the squad room. He knew a lot of them, but would consult with Amy about the many randos that were scattered in the background of his workplace.

_Amy would have done her homework._ Jake thought, nodding to himself, concluding that his thoughts would absolutely be correct.

Jake then tentatively rocked back and forth on his chair. He scanned the squad room taking in the faces he knew. Scully was the first person he saw. Scully, was looking at paper work at his desk. Jake clarified to himself, he was not doing the work, and he was just staring at it with a blank expression. He laughed; Scully was too dumb to be able to pull off being a dirty cop. Then, the next person to come into his line of sight was Boyle. Jake smiled at his little buddy. There was no way in hell it was Boyle. Boyle is a hard diligent worker, not a natural cop, but come on Boyle, there was no way a guy who had a food blog that included a section about food sound, would be a drug dealer. Also come on, Bolye was the least likely person in the precint to be a dirty cop. Holt is more likely to be dirty than Boyle.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Jake spotted his leather-wearing co-worker, who was coming into work. Rosa though was scary, and he knew about three solid facts about her, was off the table in his book.

_One thousand pushups._ He thought decisively.

The sergeant, come on the guy wouldn't go out into the field because he was afraid of what would happen to him, and he wouldn't be there for his girls. The sarge would not put his family in that kind of danger.

The last of his team was Hitchcock, who was sleeping at his desk.

And that was all the people who would have immediate access to the files, now Jake had to take a look at the rest of the people in the office.

_How hard could it be? _

~99~

Amy came into the office half an hour after Jake did, which was weird for the pair. And on top of it all Jake was immersed in files. Not how he was typically drowning in files, because his desk was a mess, but he had them surrounding him and was carefully reading their contents.

Amy looked at her partner curiously. Confused at his sudden interest in paper work. As she thought this he shut a file and put it into a large stack of papers that was sitting to the right of him.

"Hey Jake." She said trying to get his attention. "What is this?" putting her bag down and settling into her desk, preparing for her day.

"Well. I'm going through some files for our case, but we shouldn't talk about it here, Holt wants us to start a list of possible suspects. I have it mostly done, so you don't have to worry about it." He said looking back at his files and adding one to the smaller pile on his left hand side.

Amy gave her partner a surprised look that went over his head and continued with perfecting her list that she created to show the captain.

~99~

They had been arguing about the list of suspects for the past hour in the empty break room. The Captain said that the list was thorough and that the two of them should keep him in the loop with all the incoming information that they were receiving through out the week.

"No" Jake exclaimed for the millionth time. "It is not Gina," he confirmed.

Jake had not even thought for one moment that it would be his childhood friend who was the mole.

"Come on Jake I know that the two of you are friends, but seriously she is a little shady." Amy argued.

"No Amy, I have known her my entire life. I know her friends, and I know about her family. Come, on I would know if it was her." Jake said seriously, and got up from the table abruptly, and tipped the table over causing all of their cups and the table itself to break.

Ooops. Jake thought, with a grimace, before he yelled

"Captain Santiago did it." Jake said as he ran out of the break room, a giant smile splitting his face. That would be the end of that conversation.

~99~

In an apartment in Park slope, Amy went over the plan in her head lying in bed the night before the operation. Well not a plan so much as a plan her brothers had given her. She took a breath to quell the anxiety building in her muscles, and the tension settling in her neck and shoulders. It was a very important case; her brothers had been on the trail of the biggest drug ring in the borough.

They had been close; so close, finally getting in with one of the top dealers, but dealers could be replaced, seamlessly from one another, one punk from the organization for another delinquent. Faceless men and women who were desperate for money, or for the product it self.

She took a deep breath, and knew that she had all of the information. She would not let her family down, and her brother had always had her back, and she had complete faith in them. Now all she needed was to go to sleep so she would be absolutely sure that she had done everything in her power to do this operation correctly, and without a hitch.

Closing her eyes, and relaxing her mind, as much as she could, Amy eventually found her self in a deep sleep.

~99~

Amy had been ready at work that day. She had her plan and she was confident as always. As her partner, and her friend, Jake was sure that she would kick ass. He was supportive, because he knew that she needed others to have faith in her to succeed, and then she would. He was so supportive, he went over the ideas with her, told undercover tips, that she rolled her eyes at because of course Santiago knew them too. She did attend the Academy, and all the extra seminars, and do extra boring reading on any subject. However he didn't like this one single bit. _NOT ONE SINGLE BIT_.

_Amy was not going to be bait to a gross drug dealer. _

_Nope_, he said out loud to his empty apartment.

His bare feet slapped on the cold tile of the kitchen floor.

They are detectives it is not the first time that they have seen action in this way before. But they aren't together. He was not even her back up. He looked down at his cell phone. Still no call from Amy. He looked up at the florescent clock light of the microwave, and saw that it was only nine fifteen. Jake huffed out a sigh. No Lothario drug dealers would be done partying at nine fifteen on a Saturday. He slumped and went to watch TV, and try to forget about his partner's current situation right now, that was the best for himself, and his sanity.

~99~

It was a painful night where minutes passed so slowly that Jake was sure he should have called a scientist or someone to get this documented, because it was now two thirty in the morning, and Jake was sure he had been up for two weeks waiting for his partner to call.

He gave up on watching TV; no programming was keeping his attention for longer than a few seconds at a time. He had never cared so little about a Knicks game in his entire life before tonight. Basketball had even let him down, which is why he had thrown on some sneakers, and walked around his neighborhood.

He meandered around the streets for a little while trying to find something to do, or maybe some trouble to get into. But nothing was fitting his need for entertainment at this time. He wandered into a 24 hour CVS, one of the only places open at this time, closing in on three thirty in the morning, in a residential neighborhood. There was one cashier who looked miserable, and tired. Jake walked around the store, picking up some gummy bears, and starbursts, before he found himself in the greeting card isle.

He picked a pastel colored one at random and walked around the store for fifteen more minutes pretending to look at anti-histamines and such, out of sheer boredom.

After about twenty five minutes in the store, he finally went to the register, where the bored twenty something stood with a blank expression, as she rang up his candy and glittery card.

Jake found his way home soon after, forcing himself to lay in his bed, and at least try to sleep, maybe if he slept time would go by faster, and he would be able to ask Amy at work what had actually happened during the under cover op. He only had four more hours until he had to get up and go into work.

How hard could it be?


End file.
